


The Woman Is Not A Lady

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Season 4 Episode The Spider’s Stratagem. Dylan teaches Rox a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman Is Not A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Woman Is Not A Lady  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Rox Nava  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set in the Season 4 Episode The Spider’s Stratagem. Dylan teaches Rox a lesson.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Dylan smiled broadly as he walked into the brig. 

If his smile was meant to be reassuring he’d missed the mark. 

“You threw your food at the tv camera.” He tsked as he shook his head.

“Technically I didn’t throw it. I squished...”

The captain waved his hand to silence her. “That was not the action of a lady.”

Rox couldn’t keep the sneer from her face. “Maybe that’s because I’m not a...”

Before she could finish her sentence she found herself face down across his knees, one large hand on her back while he spanked her like a child.


End file.
